Aaron's Short Stories
by Enchanted366397-CloneAttack
Summary: Aaron, The Fabulously Awesome Person He Is Decides He Needs Money/Drachma/Dollars To Buy Donuts So He Goes On A Show To Get Money Where He Tells Stories Of His Life
1. Aaron's Short Stories Episode 1

Disclaimer :

 **I Do Not Own Percy Jackson Or Anything Rick Riordan Related. I Own Aaron.**

Ello nice to meet you, I'm Aaron and this is a story of how I became to be the fabulously awesome me.

As a kid I was normally not alone but when I was I liked to do crazy stuff and normal stuff like going to some random place to find donuts or something else that doesn't involve donuts. At those places I'd find lots of monsters and end up getting hurt a lot but I loved donuts so it was fine by me. But that isn't fun or exciting so I'll tell you one of the most dangerous ones…

I had free time today so I decided to grab some donuts so I ran around with no sense of direction to find a donut shop. After a long time like an hour or so I found a place that said 'Free Donuts'.

At this time I was still a kid so I thought "Oh this is great!". I ran inside and was greeting with a donut. Yes a donut no monsters for now…

I got outside happy as can be and ran to find a place to eat. I ran to a forest where it was nice and quiet and sat down on a blanket while eating the donut until suddenly I heard a loud noise, sort of like a roar.

I looked behind me and was greeted by a Drakon about 50 feet away from me. I sighed and said "Oh great I was almost done with my donut! Drakon you're gonna pay!" I charged at the Drakon while I grabbed my two swords out. "Get ready to get killed Drakon!" I said as I started slashing at it's hard scales though it had no effect. The Drakon stared at me and I stared back with anger.

Now I wasn't paralyzed because I was actually godly. Not godly like a demigod though more godly I guess.

The Drakon shot poison at me but I jumped over it and tried to slash at it's eye. Unfortunately for me it knew what I was doing so it blocked with it's claw. The Drakon then took advantage of me letting my guard down by slashing my chest. I started bleeding a mixture of yellow and red blood/ichor and started to think "Ok time to play it smart now… Or as smart as I'll ever be" I mentally killed myself for thinking that. The Drakon tried to take this advantage to swallow me and eat me. I did the thing I'm never doing again. I jumped inside the Drakon's mouth to it's stomach. I started slashing the inside of the Drakon getting blood all over me in the process but I didn't care all I wanted was for this Drakon to die. I kept slashing and slashing until I reached a hard thing inside. I realized that it was the scales and climbed up to the mouth of the Drakon with struggle until I opened the Drakon's mouth and escaped to see a dead Drakon and thought "Looks like that scene Peter Johnson or something made with his friends…". I started to walk off to grab my blanket I was sitting on and I walked out of the forest thinking "Man that was annoying, I could use another donut"

 **Yeah so this is my first story yay. Tell me what you think about it and what I should do I may or may not accept them depends. But for now cya in the next story of Aaron's Short Stories**


	2. Aaron's Short Stories Episode 2

Disclaimer

I Do Not Own Percy Jackson Or Anything Rick Riordan Related. I Own The Best Character Of Them All, Aaron

Ello welcome back to Aaron's Short Stories and today I've brought a special guest named Mr. Donut, say hello Mr. Donut. _**Silence…**_ Well I'm pretty sure the audience is glad you're here tell them about yourself Mr. Donut. _**More Silence…**_ That is great words of advice Mr. Donut but anyways let's get back to our show. _**Whispering in the back…**_ Oh wait forgot um. _**More whispering…**_ Ok I knew that so this story will be in kid me's POV.

 **Aaron At That Time's POV**

I was running and running looking behind me every so often. I ran and ran the Drakons were after me. I think they found out I killed their friend and that's a slight problem because there was no place to go to that I know of that's close and I didn't have my sword due to some complications.

Here's a catch-up of what happened I killed Drakons's friend, they angry, they try to kill me, I run. But the bad thing is this is in New York "I'm so dead after this" I thought to myself while jumping over cars with the Drakon chasing me.

I ran and ran thinking "Please don't kill me" and "Please don't kill anyone else too, I'd get in trouble ". I ran towards a car with a random key on the driver's seat so got inside and put the key in the key slot thing and pressed the petal for drive.

I looked behind at the Drakons and then the gas. It was almost empty so I decided to crashed the car into one of the Drakons.

It didn't work that well as the Drakon seemed just annoyed and he carried the car and threw me and the car far far away and the Drakon before it sent me flying for miles seemed done hurting me I think and I saw a sign that said "Long Island".

The car flew and finally hit the ground and I hit my nose and broke my right arm and left leg. The car door swung open and I flew out and landed on my face and rolled into a tree.

I tried to stand but couldn't and started calling for help as loud as I could which wasn't very loud. I thought "Oh I could just stay here until I'm rested then go back home until I heard a roar. It was coming from the Drakon that threw me apparently I was wrong, he wanted me dead.

I got up shakily and forced myself to walk even if slowly I walked as fast as I could until I fell and screamed in pain. I knew nobody that could help me right now and thought "I'm so dead if mom and dad hear I'm dead".

The Drakon started to slash at my back until it was shot in the eye. I looked up and saw a half man half horse. I looked up and he looked with surprise. "Oh a centaur that's what he is" I thought. He looked like he was saying something but I passed out.

 _ **To be continued...**_


End file.
